BUBBLE FIGHT!!!!
by Becs
Summary: The Bortherhood fill the kitchen with bubbles and have a fight. All you need to know really. Rated for language and a teeny-tiny bit of slash.


Disclaimer: Own Toby. Mrs Winkle too.

A/N - Oh the weird and nutty things I do. This is great fun as long as you don't slide into cabinets. I have the _hugest _lump/bruise on my leg from this but oh well. Do this if you can. Fun is guaranteed.

"We need more bubble mixture!" Pietro shouted at the top of his lungs. "Bubbles! Mooooore bubbles!"

"We ain't got no more bubble mixture!" Todd said, "you used all of Toby's stuff, without asking but he probably won't be mad since it was you, all of the apricot stuff, Lance's private stash, and all of mine! We don't have anymore bubble mixture! And the stupid things overflowing anyway!"

"It's still not made enough bubbles!" Pietro pointed out, looking down at the foot spa, which was almost hidden beneath an ever growing pile of rainbow white bubbles.

"How much were you planning on doing?"

"Lots. See, the plan is to spread them all over the kitchen floor, because it's lino, and then slide around and skate andDoFunStuffAndBlowThemEverywhereAndAndAndAnd - "

"Got it," Todd said, cutting the speedster off in mid sentence. 

"Lets pile!" Pietro whooped, grabbing an armful of bubbles and spreading them over the lino. Todd followed suit, grabbing as many bubbles as he could fit into his small arms and dumping them next to Pietro's pile.

"Where'd you get the mattress?" Todd asked, looking to where a large mattress had been placed in the doorway.

"Freddy's room. I figure if we're gonna crash, we might as well have somewhere soft to steer towards."

"Good idea," Todd approved the speed demon, "you're finally starting to see disasters _before_ they happen."

"Yeah well, you can't talk," Pietro pouted, "you didn't see the giant explosion episode coming either." The white-haired speed demon stopped for a second and glanced around he room. "This is taking too long."

"We only just started!" Todd objected.

Pietro ignored the younger boy and rubbed his chin with slender fingers as he thought. "BINGO!" Pietro grinned madly, "hold on to this baby! It's TWISTER TIME!"

"NO! WAIT! STOP!" Todd protested. Too late. In a shower of rainbow bubbles Pietro spun about the kitchen, distributing bubbles everywhere. Unfortunately, Pietro had, yet again, failed to see disaster before it struck, and as the bubbles piled higher and higher, the floor kept getting more and more slippery until - 

"Help! Out of control mutant!" Pietro yelped, trying to guide his unruly feet back to normal.

"Watch out for the - "

CRASH!

"Cabinet."

"Ouch."

"You okay?" Todd asked, carefully walking over to Pietro, who lay in a pile of bubbles.

"Just let me die in peace." As Pietro spoke a clump of bubbles fell onto his face. "Yeargh!" Pietro sat up like a rocket and swiped at his face, "ickyIckyIckyIckyIcky!"

Todd collapsed in a pile of laughter, rolling about in the bubbles. "So much for dying."

"Shut up," Pietro pouted. Then, smiling evilly, he grabbed a handful of bubbles and, grabbing Todd by the back of the shirt, dragged him across the shiny lino and dumped the whole lot down his back.

"Yuck! Slimey, slimey, slimey!" Todd pulled a face. He turned to Pietro, only to find the speedster with another bubble-ball.

"BUBBLE FIGHT!" Pietro whooped throwing them at Todd before leaping to his feet and dashing away.

"Come back here!" Todd yelled, "you spine less coward!"

- - -

"Do you hear something?" Toby asked Lance.

"TAKE THAT!"

"Hear what?" Lance asked innocently.

"DIE PIETRO DIE!"

"That."

"BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR BUBBLE KING!"

"What?"

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"That."

"PREPARE TO FACE; PETEY-O, SON OF RAMBO, SPECIALIST IN BUBBLE WEAPONS!"

"Come on Lance, you know what happened last time we ignored them."

"YEAH WELL, PREPARE TO FACE TODDY CHAN, WORLD RENOWNED BUBBLEFU FIGHTER!"

"Ignored who?"

CRASH!

"Laaaaaance."

SMASH!

"I hear nothing. I see nothing."

"HA! YOU HAVE TRIPPED OVER MY HIDDEN TRAP! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END TODDY CHAN!"

"Hey isn't that Lance's Pietro?"

"WHAT!" Lance yelled, leaping to his feet and rushing for the kitchen. Toby followed, shaking his head. 

As Lance stepped into the kitchen he gasped. "What the he - " and then he was sliding across the incredibly slippery floor, heading straight for Todd, who was propped up against the kitchen bench. "What the fuck did you psychos do now!" Lance yelped as he slid across the lino, "somebody stop me!"

"Steer for Todd," Pietro called from the side, "he makes for a soft landing!"

"I do not!" Todd yelped, trying to push himself off the bench, "don't come near me yo!"

"HEEELP!" Lance shouted, his feet sliding off in different directions.

"Stay away!"

"Move then!"

"I'm trying!"

THUMP!

"Ooooh," Todd moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oww," Lance groaned, "I think I pulled a muscle."

"I think I'll just stand here," Toby said from the doorway as he looked out over the bubble covered kitchen.

Lance pushed himself off Todd and spat out a few bubbles. "I think I'll stop and survey the situation before I rush into one of Pietro and Todd's deluded fantasy games."

"And _I_ think that you would make the perfect Santa Claus," Pietro grinned, sliding to a stop beside Lance, his arms full of iridescent bubbles. 

"Oh no you don't!" Lance cried, trying to right himself, but not succeeding, "you're not giving me a bubble beard you nutcase!" 

"Smile when you call me that," Pietro grinned, "hold him down Todd."

Todd grinned and did as he was told. "AHHHH!" Lance yelled, "get away from me you evil, evil children!"

"A little more on the top Mr Alvers, and you'll be back to your normal Christmasy self. It'll be good to see you back as the jolly, ho ho ho-ing Lance we know and love so much. Don't you think Todd?"

"Oh yes indeed," Todd nodded, "and Toby in the corner there, well he's just screaming elf."

Toby's eyes widened, and he squeaked, "I am not!"

"Oh yes Mr Tolansky," Pietro nodded, smothering bubbles all over Lance's face whilst the older mutant cursed and spat out the soapy muck, "I think he's just perfect for the job of Fairy."

"Ha ha Pietro," Toby called from the doorway, "I'm glad I'm too mature to make fun of your sexuality, you fucking player."

"Meow," Pietro grinned, "don't get catty Toby, you might over exert yourself."

"I'll show you how to over exert yourself!" Toby snarled, leaping into the kitchen and sliding at top speed for the speed demon. 

"Break!" Pietro yelled, leaping to the side and dropping the bubbles he'd been smearing on Lance's face. Todd hopped away, leaping for the relative safety of the bench.

"You wanna play rough Petey-o? Huh?"

"Help! Insane Toby on the loose!"

Toby let out a low growl and leapt at the white-haired speedster. Bubbles went up in a spray as Toby tackled Pietro to the ground, the two teenagers leaving a pale blue gash in the white frosting. Before Pietro could recover, Toby had shoved him back down and was now sitting on his chest as he pelted Pietro with bubble-ball after bubble-ball.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Todd whooped from the bench.

"In his eyes!" Lance yelled, "put them in his eyes!"

"Hey aren't those designer jeans?" Pietro tried to distract Toby, "you don't want to get _those_ wet do you?"

"I. Don't. Care," Toby said through gritted teeth, "you are going down this time."

"Ouch, Toby you're hurting me," Pietro whimpered, making sad bambi eyes and letting his bottom lip quiver. For a moment Toby stopped, his ice blue eyes filled with worry as instinct took over. "Oops!" Pietro laughed, shoving Toby and reversing the position, the speedster's strong but slender hands having pinned Toby's to the ground. Toby let out his breath in one loud gasp as his back hit the ground. Bubbles flew everywhere, settling in Toby's dark black hair. Pietro grinned, his face just inches from Toby's. "Guess I lied."

"You'll have to stop this you know," Toby smirked, "cause you're really getting me hot." 

"So what else is new?" Pietro quirked an eyebrow, his lips slipping into his usual arrogant smile. "And what are you going to do about it anyway? You're stuck." The speedster leant back down, "ooh, so close and yet, so far."

"Not as far as you think," Toby grinned, and before Pietro could move he jerked his head up, and locked lips with the speedster.

"Ewwwww gross out!" Todd cried.

"Get a room!" Lance protested, covering his eyes with one arm.

"Eeep!" Toby cried as Pietro wiped a slimy, soap covered hand across the small of his back.

"Ha! That'll teach you to mess with Petey-o, a one man bubble fighting machine! Now, to finish what I started." At super-speed Pietro zipped to Lance's side and finished off the lop-sided beard. In another few seconds a red and white Christmas hat was on Lance's head. Laughing hysterically, Todd fell off the bench. It was at this point that the door bell rung.

"Bags-not!" every member of the Brotherhood yelled, placing a thumb on their forehead. 

"Lance is last!" Pietro crowed, "you have to open the door!"

Grumbling Lance went to the door. "WHAT!?!"

"Don't you know you shouldn't yell at your elders?" Mrs Winkle yelled in Lance's face.

"Oh, and you can yell at the people who pay your god damn pensioner's package!?!" Lance yelled back.

"Yes!" Mrs Winkle yelled back, "now shut yer traps! You're making enough racket to wake the devil 'imself!"

"Ha!" Lance barked out the laugh, "too late! He's got a full time job watching you!"

"You need to learn some manners! And you need an adult in your house," Mrs Winkle yelled at Lance, waving her skinny arms about her head, "why if I could get hold of your parents!"

"Been through this conversation!" Lance snapped slamming the door in Mrs Winkle's face, and ignoring the insistent tapping as the old woman began to beat on the door.

"Who is it?" Pietro asked, coming out of the kitchen soaking wet.

"The old witch from next door."

"Ooh! Hi Mrs Winkle!" Pietro said opening the door.

"It's about time! Now where was I?" the old woman snapped.

"Bye Mrs Winkle!" Pietro laughed slamming the door back in her face.

"You young hooligan!" Mrs Winkle's muffled voice came floating through the door, "I'm going to report you to the police! I'm going to find you a social worker, and when I'm done I'm going to - "

"Anything on tv?" Pietro asked, flopping down on the couch.

"I wanna watch a Jackie Chan movie!" Todd said, hopping the couch and landing with a thump beside the speedster.

"Me too!" Lance said, vaulting into an armchair.

"I'm taking a shower!" Toby called as he walked up the stairs.

"Jackie Chan it is!" Pietro grinned, "be right back!" In the space of 10 seconds the speed demon was back, video in hand. The Brotherhood settled down for a night in front of the box.


End file.
